leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Plantilla:Champion Infobox/doc
Esta plantilla puede crear una infobox en la mayoría de los escenarios que se pueda necesitar. También puede ser usada como plantilla para crear infoboxes más personalizadas. Por ejemplo, crea la página Plantilla:Loquesea y luego añade esta plantilla con cualquier elemento que quieras. Por ejemplo, |lbl1=Continente:|row1= }, sería llamado con algo como y mostrar una fila 'Continente: Africa'. Parámetros Los siguientes parámetros son reconocidos; :; style0 : Estilo a aplicar a toda la tabla. El estilo predeterminado es style="position:relative; margin: 0 0 0.5em 1em; border-collapse: collapse; float:right; clear:right; width:200px;" border="1" cellpadding="0" :; color : El color de fondo de los títulos. El color predeterminado es el blanco. :; name : Texto a mostrarse en la parte superior de la infobox. No hay texto predeterminado. (No se muestra) :; sub# : Un subtitulo a mostrar. sub0 se muestra bajo 'name', los otros bajo la fila 'row#' correspondiente. No hay texto predeterminado (no se muestra) :; img# : Imagen(es) a mostrar. img1 se muestra arriba, img2 se muestra abajo. No hay imagen predeterminada. :; width# : Ancho de la imagen (img#) correspondiente, el predeterminado es 250px :; cap# : texto a mostrar bajo la imagen (img#) correspondiente. No hay texto predeterminado. :; hdr# : Texto a mostrar al inicio de una sub-sección opcional. No hay texto predeterminado. :; row# : texto a mostrar en una fila opcional. Las filas 1 a la 9 (row1-9) estan bajo hdr1, las filas 21 a la 29 (row21-29) bajo hdr2, etc. No hay texto predeterminado. :; lbl# : Etiqueta opcional para datos almacenados en la fila (row #) correspondiente. No hay texto predeterminado. :; style# : Estilo a aplicar a la fila (row#) correspondiente. No hay estilo predeterminado para este parámetros. Example 1 Database entry includes a range map and justification for why this species is of least concern | | img1 = Caerulea3 crop.jpg | width1 = 220px | cap1 = Rana arborícola verde (Litoria caerulea) | | hdr1 = Clasificación científica | lbl1 = Reino: | row1 = Animalia | lbl2 = Filum: | row2 = Chordata | lbl3 = Clase | row3 = Amphibia | lbl4 = Orden: | row4 = Anura | lbl5 = Familia: | row5 = Hylidae | lbl6 = Género: | row6 = Litoria | lbl7 = Especie: | row7 = L. caerulea | | hdr2 = Nombre binomial | style21 = style="text-align:center;" | row21 = Litoria caerulea | sub21 = (White, 1790) }} Database entry includes a range map and justification for why this species is of least concern | | img1 = Caerulea3 crop.jpg | width1 = 220px | cap1 = Rana arborícola verde (Litoria caerulea) | | hdr1 = Clasificación científica | lbl1 = Reino: | row1 = Animalia | lbl2 = Filum: | row2 = Chordata | lbl3 = Clase | row3 = Amphibia | lbl4 = Orden: | row4 = Anura | lbl5 = Familia: | row5 = Hylidae | lbl6 = Género: | row6 = Litoria | lbl7 = Especie: | row7 = L. caerulea | | hdr2 = Nombre binomial | style21 = style="text-align:center;" | row21 = Litoria caerulea | sub21 = (White, 1790) }} Categoría:Wikiversidad:Plantillas